


Reactions of Remnant.

by Mr_Mivx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Reaction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Mivx/pseuds/Mr_Mivx
Summary: People from Remnant reacting to other worlds.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Reactions of Remnant.

_**Ok. I love React fics so why not? It might have a story to it. And no it's not a Jaune centre one, cause there is a lot of them. But Jaune is my favorite, as well as Ruby. so there's that. And Please don't recommend Stuff, I don't play/watch a lot of stuff.** _

_**Anyways Enjoy!** _

* * *

**In a large Mansion in a valley.**

**"Ah!" (** _Slam_ **)** "ow."

We see a young teen male 18 year old, His head on top of a keybord. His skin pale white like A page, Hair is pitch black like Ink, He looks like he came from a old 80's Cartoon. with black boots, a long white sleeve shrit, on top of The shirt is black short sleeve vest, a nice black pants, White gloves with 2 black big dots, And top of his head is a Floating halo and Demon like horns, he wears a White bow, and his pupils are black.

On the computer screen is a blank Page wh- Well it dose have stuff on it, It's The letters That his head hit. "What to do.. What am I going to do!?." He begs to his computer screen.

"Alex?" He spins his head to the door Standing there His Girlfriend with a small smirk, "O-oh hi Isabella, u-uh How long have you been there?" Alex Ask scratching the back of his head.

Her skin, unlike her boyfriend Has more color to it, her hair is black with a blue tips and it reaches to her shoulders, a Black vest with 4 red buttons and a red line around the outside of the vest, with 2 Blue Power cores in the top of her chest, a Black skinny Pants With 3 belts, her shoes are black. She has Green eyes and red Gloves, Along with a top hat with Some Goggles.

She smiles at him and says "A good amount of time." her eyes Drift to the computer screen "What are you doing?" She questions. "It's nothing.." He sighs "No it's Something i've been working on, But it's way to hard for me." He tells Her.

She Looks at him confuse "Explan." She Ask, Coming closer to the desk. Alex Exits the writing program and Goes to a search engine Typing a web link As she gets to The desk.

"Look." He says as he pointed at the screen to a web site called Show The Storys, Isabella looks at Alex and ask "You make Fan Storys?" He nods his head And tells "I do but only made One, And It was my 1st one that i ever made" She gives him a weird Face as he explans. "Do you know that how bad my typing as well As my spelling got?" She nods As he continued.

"Well that's What I'm having trouble With, My first story Was a gamer story but i did not know how to do it. In fact when i look up 'The Gamer' online It was a big fandom that i do not want to get invove. So l end the story before it Can even begen, by saying that something happen, Whic-" ( **Smack!** ) He felt something Ran across his Face, he turns to his girlfriend With her hand in the air.

"You were spouting again." She Explan. Alex gave her a weak smile as she smile back. She then ask "So what are you going to do then?" He was about to Answers But a small ( **Bing** ) noise came from his computer, He turns around And look. "Reacting To... That's it.. That's It!"

He Yells Happily as he jump out of his seat, Scaring his GF "What's It!?" She Told Back. Seeing him running out of the room she follows him.

"Get the theater ready And find some random Worlds that can cause a reaction Miss Rabbit." Alex Says As he runs To the Portal hub.

"Where are you going and Why?" Isabella Questins. He stops and tells her "Remnant, to get People. Oh! And lock the Alcohol cart As well!" He exclaims as he locks the portal hub.

Isabella Stands there then Turns Walking to the Theater Telling herself "Well looks like it's time for Reactions Of Remnant. Wait.. Did he say To lock the Alcohol!?"

* * *

**Remnant: Beacon**

"May team Rwby And team Jnpr please come to the Headmaster Office"

"What Did you do Ruby?" Questions a girl with white hair. Exiting the Combat arena with their weapons. "N-n- Nothing Wiess! And why did you blame me?" Told the girl name Ruby. Then a guy with green ask "If Ruby did something then why are we getting called?" Weiss Was about To retort but a girl with cat ears asks. "Wheres Jaune, Ren?" Jaune's parter explain "He told me that a family member is in town, So he's out Blake."

"Uh.. Pyrrah, I'm Still here." Jaune Tells, Startling his team "Jaune!? Why haven't left to meet your Famliy?" Pyrrah Ask. "Oh! Maybe we are getting called to fight Giant Pancakes!" A red head says "Nora they aren't Talking about what Ozpin need." "Sorry Yang, i'm still hungry." Nora tells Yang. Jaune Told Pyrrah "My sister called me, told me that her wife had a lot of Work and did not have any babysitters so she cancel."

"Well let's get going, Ozpin call Is for a reason." Told Weiss. "Ok Snow Angel." Jaune said getting a glare from Weiss As they Walk to the Tower.

Entering the elevator to Ozpin's Office, Team Rwby start to whisper to each other. _"Why do you think he Called us Ruby?_ " Ask Yang _"It's possible that it might involve Torchwick_." Weiss Whispered back, _"It's_ _been a month since Roman was caught Weiss, it's probably a Mission_." Blake mentioned.

 _"Well whatever we were called for,we Wi_ ll Take It!" Ruby exclaimed, breaking the whispering getting an odd look from Pyrrah As Ren hit the button up. However The lights start to flicker And stop abruptly while the doors close.

"What was that?" Pyrrah Ask nervously. "It's just the lights Pyr." Jaune said giving a fast hug to Her. Making both him and Pyrrah blush. Letting her go fast before she said something, ( **Bing!** ) "A-Ah w-were here!" Jaune said, Thanking the Brothers quickie exiting the elevator. The rest of the Team and Rwby's sigh and exit the Elevator as well. Entering Ozpin office?

* * *

**Ozpin's Office.**

"Look Oz, the Counsel Said that I'm In charge of security." Ironwood Said standing next to Ozpin's desk. "I know that James I was there, i do hope you Be Prepared for it." Oz told as James nods he Turns to Goodwitch. "Glynda, how's Miss Amber?" Ozpin ask her worrying. She Looks up from her Scroll sighing says "She's not getting better Ozpin, I fear that we might have to summon Miss Niko's soon."

They Look at each other With Frowns, James Turns to Oz. But before he could speak a ( **Bing** ) was Heard, they Turn to the Elevator with Confuse Faces.

"Oz did you Call a team up here?" Ironwood Ask getting a head shake Headmaster "I believe not." Oz says standing up and walking towards Elevator. As it opens Oz began talking "Is someone there?" Opening Fully They Look inside to see-

-Nothing?" Glynda Says taking a peek inside. Turning around and heading back to His desk Ozpin gives a small chuckle and saying "if I remember correctly, Miss Rose said that someone was hitting all the Buttons in the elevator."

As they all Turn back to what they were talking about. You, the Reader Wonder.

Where is Team Rwby and Team Jnpr?

* * *

**The portal hub.**

Exiting the elevator Ruby asked "Why did you Call us Headma... Huh!?" Her eyes widen as the others Stop and stares at the new room.

The new room that they enter was 9ft tall, It was Built like a dome. The "Elevator" was in the middle of a 5 doors that line the walls, with a Hallway across the way. Blue Pillars holding up the ceiling, the walls are brown with red lines on the roof theres a mural.

"What is this place?" Questions Ren, stepping out of the elevator. Blake looks around and says "Well wherever we are, Ozpin still called us. Let's get back to the elevator." the gang Nods and starts heading back to the elevator only for it to Closed.

Nora then speaks up. "Guys... Look at the doors." The gang turns to the doors and see weird stuff on them. The doors From Right to left have, a Bear Head with a top hat and a bowtie with scratch marks around the door, something melting with a Big Smile with Black liquid seeping out of the bottom of the door, a Outline of a man Ponting his finger, and half of weird helmet And half a shield with a star. They look at the elevator to see that it turn into a door, it has a image of a girl with a big Scythe.

"C-c-Crescent Rose?" Questions Ruby. "It's Ok Ruby, I'll get us out of here." Told Yang Running to said Door. "Yang! Don't!" Yelled Weiss getting her Weapon out. "Hieya!" Yang Yells Punching the door. They turn around preparing for door To brake. Then they heard Yang Said "Huh!?" Turning back to the door eyes now widen, they thought the doors would brake but it did not budge.

"What!? How did it not break!?" Yang Questions, Punching the door with all her might. Blake says With her eyes wide open "How is that possible? She is the strongest in the Class!" She yelled that last part. Jaune turns around and says "Uh... Uh.. H-Hi."

"How do we get out!" Ruby asked to No one, Weiss Said "Maybe we can use some dust." Reaching into Her weapon "Uh..Guys?"

She aims Her weapon at the door and yells "Get Back from the door Yang!" Yang moves out of the way and Weiss Fires. "H-hey Guys?" "Why isn't it breaking?" Ren ask Looking at Yang and Weiss Attacking the door, Pyrrah speaks up "Maybe my semblance can help." Putting her arms up and aiming at the door. "Guys?" The doors hinges Turn black And she starts to Pull.

Maybe in other storys they would Break the door, but not this one.

"Uh! Why isn't not working?" Question Ruby, Looking nervous.

"Maybe ask me to open it." said a voice.

 **Ah!** Yelled the teams. Turning around looking at new comer it's the same young teen from the beginning wearing a small smile on his face. He chuckles and says "I'm sorry for the scare, but it was to good to pass up." Weiss, now mad marches right to his face and points saying "You! Who are you!? And where are we!? And why is my teammate on the door?!" The teen smile turns flat as he explains "First ow my ears, second my Name Alex Angel but please call me Alex, third your in the The Mivx Club and lastly Ruby is the icon of it."

Ruby asked "How did you know my name?" Alex Smile returns and answered "I know all you names." Ponting and going down the line saying there names. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. " Turning to The other Team, "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren." He finished.

To say that they were surprise would be an understatement, they were shock.

"Huh." Said a somewhat surprise Ren, "I.. I'm not sure how you know our names, but want Kingdom are we in?" The teen says "Oh your not I- ( **Bang!** )" Yang launches towards Alex yelling "Come here you Bastard!" Ruby yells to Yang, "Stop Yang!" Alex Putting his hand Up saying "I know that i Forgot something." Snapping his fingers.

Yang looks at her gauntlets As they vanish from her hand "What!" She exclaimed Flying To the wall "Oops let's stop you there." Alex tells making his hand a palm. Yang close her eyes, prepare to hit the wall when she felt a soft Something, opening her eyes reveling a big white glove. Turning to the said Bastard.

"Are you ok Yang?" Alex ask putting his hand down, "yeah" She said Getting off the glove. "Now can I continue?" Alex ask, "Uh... Wait! Where is my baby!" Ruby said Patting where her weapon was.

All the team's realize that their weapons had disappeared from their person. Pyrrah Ask "Where is are weapons?" Alex answers scratching his chin "I've taken them to a combat area, may I continue Now?" Getting a few nods.

"Thank you, as i was saying your not in any kingdoms. Your in between Realms." Weiss scoffs and says "That's impossible, Atlas Scientists have stu-" Blake puts her hand on Weiss's mouth and whisper in her ear. "Let's not piss off the Teen." Weiss glades but nods.

Alex continues "Anyways I've brought you lovely people to watch Different Universes." Nora Ask "Different Universes?" Alex stops and facepalm and says to no one "Of course i forgot to ask." Looking back at the teams asking "Who here knows the different universes theory?" Jaune and Ruby raises there hands.

"Huh. I'll simplified it, what happens if Jaune never Enter Beacon, And Ruby was still in Combat School and never Fought Roman, how about Blake was never a faunus even worlds that have no Grimm. Those worlds exists, I seen them and want to show you."

Blake put hand Up and ask "What type of faunus are you?" Alex answers "I'm not a Faunus, nor human." Weiss speaks up saying "Your not Human or faunus!" Alex turns to her, "Nope" popping the p. He explains "I'm Called A Viewer, I watched and document some worlds."

"So your a god?" Ask Yang arms cross. He gives a Strained smile "Well.. When you put it like that Yes, but I don't like being called that." Weiss glades at him and says "So 'if' you are a God then Can you Remove the Grimm." He glades back and says "Oh sorry Ice Queen- "Hey!" - but your world might be erase if I do that." That shut them up.

"E-e-erase our world!?" Stutters Blake, he frowns and tells "I got my power just recently." Looking down at his hands continuing "Just one mistake and Poof gone."

"S-so what are t-the other doors go to?" Jaune ask. Alex Answers with his smile returning, "The doors lead to other realms, worlds that are completely different."The teams look at each other and Ren ask, "When will we to home?" Alex answer with,"When your good."

"Ok" said Ruby with a small smile, Alex Grins and says "Follow me." Walking To the Hallway, they follow their host.

* * *

**The Hallways.**

As the they walk down the hall, they spot several paintings lining the wall, one of them has a Black cloth drape over It. Nora Calls attend to it.

"What happen?" She ask pointing to it. He turns to it and frowns a little and says "Oh.. That is one of my friends he sadly pass." Nora Gasps saying " I'm so sorry I brought it up." Alex tells "it's ok, I've gotten over it. Let's continue to The theater." They continue down the hall, feeling watch.

* * *

**The Mivx Club.**

Entering the theater, they are greeted by the young female from earlier behind a small desk with a door. "Hello there Team Rwby and Jnpr, My Name Isabella 'Rabbit' Fawkes and I have your seats ready, Here you go!" She exclaimed handing them their seat numbers.

Alex walk pass Isabella Turning to The Teams and saying "Please enjoy the world's, Isabella and I will be in A balcony on the right. See you inside." Turning back around heading though the door and entering with Isabella. The Teams look at Ruby and she says "Well let's head in." Walking into the double doors.

The theater Was large, From left to right Each row of seats have 8 chairs, having 3 rows. From up to down there Is 6 rows going down, with stairs Heading down. The roof have 4 Big holes that light shines through. The color of the Theater was simple, the seats are red, floor is Black, Walls Are painted a light Black. It's shape like the top half of an old coffin with the Screen at top, Bathrooms are at the left. On the top of the Screen is a mask Half Blue with Gears carved into it, and half Orange with a skull carved as well, with a smile on it.

Heading down to their seats, they spot Alex and Isabella getting in their own seats with a bucket of popcorn and cups of soda Yang ask them " Can we get some food as well?" Alex looks down at the and says "Just think of what you want to eat, Oh! And no alcohol Yang." She grumbles but says nothing.

"So what are we watching first?" Ask Nora Chewing down pancakes. Isabella tells them what will go down, "We will start with a Interesting one, let's Start!" Raising Her hand towards the screen shooting weird blue stuff, turning it On.

* * *

_**My Notes:** _

_**Ok! The Prologue is Done, just to note it will probably take A while to post these. So sorry if you want them like that. (Snaps fingers angrily)** _

_**Isabella's outfit is based on The talented Miss Isabella 'Bunny' Bennett from the Steam Power Giraffe.** _

_**And the profile Of Alex is based on the model of A gender bent Alice Angel From Moyonote And from Batim. His real look and outfit will come soon. And yes That is my name.** _

_**As for now, Bye! ~Mivx ....** _

_**Oh! I Post this here as well?! Huh.**_


End file.
